¿Que se supone que hace, Potter?
by Severina Sevora
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Harry no fuera lo que todos pensamos que es? Es un fic Slash SS-HP-DM


**¿Qué SE SUPONE QUE HACE, POTTER?**

Bueno, como ya os lo podeis imaginar, no soy J.K.Rowling, así que los personajes no son míos, aunque descargue mi imaginación con ellos...Y, pos supuesto, no gano nada con ellos.

Advertencia: este fic contiene Flash (relaciones hombre-hombre) y para esta advertencia seré tan clara como en los fics ingleses: si no te gusta, no lo leas.

Los comentarios entre " " son los pensamientos, en cursivas están las voces interiores y en letra normal el resto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus, sabes perfectamente que no podré hacerlo- dije aún con la taza de té intacta en la mano, como si no me fiara completamente de ella.

Severus, lo tengo todo pensado confía un poco en mí quieres

"¿Confiar? Huye Severus ahora que estás a tiempo. Bébete esa taza de té y lárgate de ahí con cualquier excusa"

Albus, ya sé que desde que Potter venció al Señor Oscuro está demasiado pagado de sí mismo, pero yo menos que nadie puedo hacerlo entrar en razón. Sabes perfectamente que el señor Harry-soy-perfecto- Potter no permitirá que yo Severus-murciélago-grasiento-Snape le dé ningún consejo. Además soy su profesor, así que si pensabas sugerirme algo que estuviera fuera de ese ámbito ¡olvídalo!

¡Oh! Por eso no hay problema, para cuando empiecen las vacaciones de verano, tu ya no serás profesor de este colegio Severus- Albus dijo esto con tal tranquilidad que me costó asimilar sus palabras.

Del susto, me bebí de golpe toda la taza de té. Y viendo como Dumbledore examinaba mi rostro en busca de alguna emoción decidí no darle esa satisfacción. Calmadamente me serví otra taza de té y me la bebí mientras apaciguaba mis nervios y las ganas de lanzarle un crucio a ese maldito senil de más de cien años.

Bien, entonces sólo me queda una semana de esta pesadilla. Y dime, Albus, ¿Quién será mi substituto?- El tono fue más bien irónico, ya que sabía perfectamente que el director nunca le había concedido el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras porque él era el mejor en pociones.

¿Recuerdas a Jessica Torner? Ravenclaw, promoción del 79, la segunda mejor nota de la historia... después de la tuya, claro

Claro que la recordaba, era la chica más inteligente que había conocido. Era mi segundo año de profesor cuando la vi por primera vez. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana de la época muggle llamada 'victoriana'. Era pelirroja, pero no como los Weasley, era de un rojo fuego, casi llameante, unos ojos verdes que mostraban que no tenían once años, sino miles de ellos. Era una de esas criaturas agraciadas con el don de la belleza perfecta y una inteligencia suprema. Y, aunque Granger se aproximaba bastante a la inteligencia de esa chica, Jessica nunca tuvo ese punto de sabelotodo que manchaba la inteligencia de Granger. "Seria grato volver a verla".

- Claro que la recuerdo, ¿por quién me tomas? Entonces estarán en buenas manos. Con tu permiso Albus, debo acostarme, aunque mañana no tenga clase, debo terminar de corregir mis exámenes.

- Por supuesto Severus, que pases una buena noche y descansa. ¡Ah! Por cierto, mañana temprano me marcharé y no estaré en el colegio hasta el viernes, así que pasa un buen fin de semana y cuídate. Si quieres algo, llámame por red flu a Grimauld Place

- Lo haré, Albus lo haré.

Saliendo del despacho de Dumbledore, me pareció ver como el director me mostraba una sonrisa a la que estaba bastante acostumbrado y que normalmente no presagiaba nada bueno.

Volví a mi dormitorio visiblemente afectado. ¿Cómo se atrevía Dumbledore a retirarme de esa manera para ocuparme de Potter? Maldito crío. Realmente, se había vuelto insoportable, aún más que su padre. Y ya había tenido suficiente con uno como para tener que soportar a dos Potter en su vida.

Pronuncié la contraseña distraídamente y entré en mi despacho. Esta noche iba a salir de caza, necesitaba relajarme y, atormentar a aquellos malditos críos, era lo ideal para eso. Saqué del primer cajón de mi escritorio un pergamino plegado. Saqué mi varita y dije 'muéstrate'. Acto seguido apareció una copia perfecta del mapa del merodeador que conseguí robarle a Lupin en una de sus transformaciones para duplicarlo. Claro que sabía lo que era cuando se lo quité a Potter, estaba harto de verlo en manos de Black mientras lo escondía rápidamente cuando nos descubríamos mutuamente durante nuestras correrías nocturnas.

Lo desplegué por completo encima del escritorio y lo observé detenidamente. Nadie por los pasillos... pero sí por las aulas abandonadas... "Veamos a quién le voy a estropear la noche...¿Weasley y Granger?, sólo por no ver a esa maldita sabelotodo... ¿Finnigan y Abbot?, no tiene gracia... ¿Crabble y Goyle? Ughhh, mejor no...Vaya, vaya, vaya, Potter y... ¿Draco?

Cogí mi capa de invisibilidad (regalo de Dumbledore para mis misiones como espía) presa de una furia contenida. Fui hasta aquella aula del segundo piso y esperé en la entrada. Oí gemidos ahogados y algunos golpes. "Maldito Potter, seguro que Draco está en inferioridad de condiciones". Mi ira iba creciendo cada vez que oía algún gemido.

Hice un hechizo y atravesé la pared. Y lo vi. Malfoy estaba atado mágicamente con las manos sobre su cabeza, de pie, amordazado. Potter estaba tras él, lamiéndole la espalda y los glúteos mientras lo acariciaba lentamente, con una cadencia realmente torturante.

_¿Te duele verlo así?_- Una voz, pero no cualquiera, sino la de Potter resonó en mi cabeza "Debo estar volviéndome loco"- _No estás loco, Severus, deberías ver lo que el Señor Oscuro me enseñó antes de que lo matara en un intento desesperado por que lo dejara con vida..._

De repente lo desató y lo desamordazó. Pero lo que vi fue todavía peor. Un Draco suplicante rogaba y se humillaba por Potter. Para que un Potter imperturbable, que me miraba a los ojos aún debajo de la capa, le penetrara. Llegó a suplicar para poder lamerle el miembro erecto.

Entonces, Potter se mostró en todo su esplendor. Convocó un sillón de cuero y se sentó en él desnudo, desafiante, imponente. Blanco sobre negro. Sólo era capaz de ver sus ojos. No podía evitarlo, me estaba excitando viendo cómo Potter era capaz de humillar de aquella manera a un Malfoy. Convocó una copa de un vino que de tan oscuro parecía sangre y bebía lentamente mientras Draco estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas. El vino teñía sus labios de un rojo ardiente, y él seguía mirándome. Cómo deseaba besarle, humillarme junto a Draco por él.

_Ven junto a mí, Severus, disfrutarás de Draco como yo... sé que lo deseas, puedo leer tu mente._

Silenciosamente apareció otro sillón frente al suyo, con el cuerpo de Draco en medio de ambos. Me senté. No podía contradecirle ni desobedecerle. Mi pantalón quería reventar, ver así a Draco era increíble, pero los ojos de Potter me absorbían. Me pregunté si era un Imperius.

_Por favor, Severus, sé más serio, no me hace falta ningún Imperios. Hay magia mucho más antigua que todo eso._

Accio Capa- Dijo en voz alta. Quedaba al descubierto.

Draco me miró un segundo, pero en seguida volvió con su tarea.

Vamos, Draco, no seas maleducado y saluda como se merece a nuestro invitado.

Musitó un leve hechizo en pársel, que hizo que mi espina dorsal se arqueara de terror ante el recuerdo del Señor Oscuro, e hizo que mi ropa desapareciera. El frío me abofeteó haciéndome que reaccionara separándome un poco de su influjo.

¿Qué se supone que hace Potter?-Mi voz intentaba recuperar su tono habitual, inútilmente.

Disfrutar... la larga lucha contra el Señor Oscuro me enseñó una cosa: que nunca pude disfrutar de nada, ni de mi infancia, ni de mis padres, ni de mi padrino, ni de una vida normal. Su muerte me ha dado la oportunidad... de saber lo que es disfrutar de algo. Disfruta, Severus, tu también te lo mereces.

No pude decir nada más, porqué la boca de Draco envolvía mi verga que, suave como la seda se deslizaba hasta su garganta. Su lengua era precisa y diestra, sus caricias eran húmedas, hasta tal punto que estaba perdiendo el control. Draco se separó. Se dio la vuelta y me ofreció su entrada.

Hazlo Severus, lo desea, así es como purga las atrocidades de su padre...

No pude evitarlo, me hundí en él de un solo golpe seco. Gimió, pero de placer. Harry tenía clavados en mí sus ojos verdes y profundos, era incapaz de ver nada más que esos ojos. Me hipnotizaba de tal manera que era como si estuviera poseyéndolo a él. Draco estaba olvidado de mi mente, sólo oía sus gemidos lejanos. Yo quería penetrarlo a él, a Harry, en parte por venganza a James, en parte por culpabilidad... Embestía cada vez más fuerte, llevado por la rabia, que se había transformado en una líbido violenta. Finalmente, me deshice dentro de Draco. Sin un grito, sin un gemido. Mordiéndome el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, ladeando tenuemente mi cabeza.

Draco cayó entre ambos, su boca y su entrada estaban llenas de semen, que rebosaba entre sus piernas y por la comisura de sus labios. Sentí frío y terror. Los ojos de Potter daban miedo, el verde profundo se hizo casi reptiliano, más pálidos y alargados. Me sonaba esa expresión en los ojos, me causaba pánico, recuerdos de dolor.

_Ven_ _a mí Severus, besa mis pies y mi boca, sé parte de mí_.

Me levanté y fui hacia él. Besé sus pies y sus manos, besé su boca y degustó el sabor metálico de mi sangre y mi miedo. Besó mi cuello. Dolor. Una mordedura. Un vampiro. No, un vampiro no, sólo inyecta un líquido. Un siseo. Un aliento que se aleja. Una lengua bífida. Se ha convertido en un Naga.

Lentamente voy perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo. Me siento liviano, ajeno a responsabilidades. Ahora recuerdo de qué me sonaban esos ojos. El Señor Oscuro. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué Harry no le llamaba Lord Voldemort como siempre había hecho, provocando más de un gemido de horror?

_Eres avispado, Severus. Ahora entiendo cómo conseguiste engañar a Tom. Por cierto, ¿Quieres verle?_ Ven Tom

Y apareció, asustado como un colegial, el que fue durante años mi Señor, el azote de los sangre sucia, el terror. Besó sus pies y sus manos y se puso a mi lado, con la mirada baja, como un sirviente.

Severus, le dirás a Dumbledore que no puedes hacer nada, que estoy fuera de control y que temas que pueda hacer alguna locura.

Pasó la mano por mi cara y volvió a murmurar algo en pársel.

Sí, mi señor

Cuando acabe con él, no habrá nadie que pueda quitarme lo que es mío por el derecho que me confiere mi poder- Tom se ovilló a sus pies y mi Señor comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza- No puedo permitir que nadie se oponga a mi alzamiento, ¿Verdad? Ve y haz tu trabajo

Salí de la habitación. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y mientras me alejaba por el pasillo oí una risa siniestra.

Llegué al despacho de Dumbledore y le conté lo que mi Señor quería que contara, no podía, aunque quisiera, contradecirle. Capté un Legiremens por parte de Dumbledore, pero supongo que mi Señor cerró mi mente para todo aquel extraño que intentara penetrar en ella.

Tendré que hablar con él, me temo que la gloria se le haya subido demasiado a la cabeza. La reunión con el ministerio sobre laceración de nuevas amenazas como la de Voldemort, tendrá que esperar a más adelante.

Me despedí del director y fui derecho a mi Señor, a informarle de lo sucedido.

Ese viejo manipulador tendrá el placer de ser mi primer sacrificio

Sentí celos de Albus porqué él sería útil a la causa de mi Señor, entonces entendí el alcance del poder de mi Señor y que ningún muggle conseguiría sobrevivir a su ira, nada le haría tambalearse como había pasado con el Señor Oscuro. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en el lado de la luz como para saber a quién debía borrar del mapa.

_Los ideales están muy bien, Severus, pero siempre puedes encontrarte traidores, así que ahora, sólo obedecerás mis órdenes, y mi magia se ocupará de ello_

La era de Harry Potter iba a comenzar y sería aún más oscura que la de Lord Voldemort.

Notas de Autores:

Naga: los Naga son una raza de hombres-serpiente procedentes de la mitología hindú. Normalmente se habla de 'Naginis' o "reinas serpiente", aunque para este relato he adaptado esta raza también a la versión masculina.

N/A2: He creado esta historia porque realmente no creo que se vaya mucho de lo que podría pasar en la historia (bueno, si quitamos el trozo Flash se iría menos, pero entonces no sería tan divertido, jejeje). Y así lo creo, porque en ningún momento he visto a Harry posicionarse en contra de Voldemort más que pos haber matado a sus padres y a su padrino, aunque indirectamente. Nunca, que yo recuerde, ha defendido a los muggles frente a Voldemort y tiene sus razones, puesto que sus tios le tratan fatal, bueno no creo que haya un solo muggle que lo haya tratado bien en su vida (snif,snif), así que sería lógico que también decidiera tomar el camino de Voldemort.

Bueno, explicaciones aparte, esperamos que os guste, es nuestro primer fic Slash, así que porfaplissss os pedimos que nos mandeis reviews, aunque sólo sea para decirnos que somos malisimas. Severina insiste en que no debería dejar este fic como one-shot, yo creo que sí. Vosotros decidís si se queda así o le buscamos más 'miga al asunto'.

Esperamos respuesta!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
